Roleplay Portal/Harry Potter/Wonder and Nicki's Roleplaying Cave/I Solemnly Swear I Am Up to No Good
Okay so well technically Nicki and I got the idea of making a Hogwarts au where Rhi and Skylar go to hogwarts so yeah...this happened. Info about the AU/Stuff we find out: *'This is a 'Teddy Lupin and, Hermione Granger and George Weasley figured out how to make muggle tech work around magic' universe.' *'Rhi and Skylar are sixth years; Rhi is one of the Hufflepuff prefects; Skylar is a transfer student from Beauxbatons.' *'Fortuna Zeroni is head of Slytherin and the Runes professor.' *'Skylar's skilled at making Love Potions.' *'Skylar's frequently had detention with Seniora Zeroni.' *'Students call professor Zeroni 'the viper' behind her back.' *'Hogwarts has bad cellphone reception except out in the field.' *'(Specifically if you fly between the middle and right hoop of the left side of the field.)' *'Skylar has Charms first period on a Friday.' Rated PG-13 (might change); Incomplete ---- Chapter 1: Curfew and Constellations Skylar: He was used skipping curfew, 9pm was just so...limiting. He wondered how everyone did it, you know, going to their common rooms then staying there until the morning, it seemed rather preposterous to him that curfews were even a thing. He scowled at this thought and leaned up against the pillar behind him as he kept a busy ear out for those prefects that, honestly, were more pretentious than those people who decided wearing fake glasses were fashionable. It took him a few moments to decide that maybe using his eyes would maybe be slightly more effective than strictly using hearing and so he sat forward slightly again before taking quick glances from left to right to make sure no one was approaching. Rhi: She loved patrolling, but not for the reason her partner for tonight did -- prissy, rule obsessed Amika Viyella was a walking Ravenclaw sterotype. Needless to say, she was the one to take care of detention slips and point deducting. Rhi, on the other hand, was there for the eerie atmosphere a thousand year old haunted castle had to offer once submerged into quiet. Twenty minutes into their shift, however, Viyella had to excuse herself to the Hospital Wing. The Fates, apparently, had decided to smile upon the Hufflepuff prefect. (It might have also had something to do with the nosebleed nougat Rhi had offered to Amika shortly after they sent the second hormone crazed couple back to their common rooms. One never knows these days.) With a mischievous little smile tugging on her lips, Rhi continued her journey down the sixth floor's halls, fiddling with her tie. Movement caught her eye as she walked past the sleeping portrait of Edessa Sakndenberg -- ah, there it is. She cleared her throat delicately, tilting her head to the side as she focused her gaze on the person hiding behind a pillar a few steps in front of her. Skylar: He takes another look to the left only to realize that there was indeed a prefect standing right there and looking straight as him. He swore under his breath and looked at his watch for the time, yup definitely past curfew now he thought to himself as he gazed at the watch which gave him the answer of 11:43pm. He sighed loudly before beginning to rise up from the ground he was sitting upon, the minute area which was covered quickly beginning to grow colder as he manages to stand up straight despite the pins and needles now growing in his leg. He takes another quick look around for anyone else coming and begins to half-limp towards the Hufflepuff prefect that had just discovered him but keeps a hand on his wand just in case. He staggers up to her, "Look, I can explain. Actually, no I can't. But if you let me away with it I'll give you six galleons," he takes a sharp breath before continuing, "please just don't tell Mrs. Zeroni!" He bows his head sullenly even though he doesn't even know if she's going to take up his offer or not. Rhi: Up close, Rhi recongized the boy, they were in the same Potions and Transfiguration classes, but she couldn't remember his name. She twirled her wand between her fingers like a drumstick, tapping it against her thigh. Of course, she already knew that she wouldn't even take points, let alone disturb the Viper from her beauty sleep. But the night was boring, and he didn't need to know that yet. "My, my," she drawled lazily, adopting her best sacharine, you-fucked-up-and-I-caught-you grin. "Afraid of seniora Zeroni, are we?" Skylar: He folded his arms, beginning to get increasingly annoyed at the prefect standing in front of him, "N-Not necessarily. I just...." He trailed off, taking a sideways gaze at the wall beside them, "I can't afford another detention, alright?" He sighed and let his arms drop back down to his waist again as his eyes met the floor in mock disappointment. "Come on. I'll make you all the love potions you want, please just don't tell." Rhi: She tried to maintain the good prefect facade, she really did, but it was too much to bear. "Well, just because you asked nicely," she sent him an honest, happy grin, dropping the act. "I didn't send Viyella to Madame Parkinson to hand out detentions, for Lilith's sake." Skylar: He lifted his head up and looked at the prefect who was standing in front of him, his face that was beginning to brighten up. He flashed her a soft smile as a non-verbal act of thanks before he threw a wink at her, "But if you do want those love potions I can still get them to you, just not the way you'd expect them to be." He chucked lightly not even waiting for her to have joined in. Rhi: She raised a curious eyebrow, "No, thanks? Not a fan." Skylar: He frowned, almost as if he's disappointed, "Well if you suddenly become interest don't be afraid to call me, although you probably won't get much reception here." Rhi: "Reception's great out on the field, if you hover between the middle and left hoop," she said with a thoughtful smile. She had seen this guy around Trist a lot. What was his damn name? Skylar: He raised his eyebrow, "Really? I'd never noticed before." He gave her a shrug before initiating another topic of conversation, desperately needing to know the prefect's name. "Just wondering but what's you name? I might need it when I report you for not doing you job." He added the last part on with a slight sarcastic smile that formed on his face. Rhi: Her smiled turned into a full blown grin, "And I will definitely need it when I turn your detention slip directly to the Viper." Skylar: His smile began to turn into a smirk. "You still haven't answered my question...." Rhi: '''She rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, "Rhiannon Stark." '''Skylar: He offered out his hand for a hand shake. "Nice to meet you Rhiannon, I'm Skylar Lune." He took a quick glance at his watch and swore gently under his breath, "I really should get going, I have Charms first period tomorrow." He bites his lip, "Tomorrow's Friday, right?" Rhi: "Gross, don't call me that. Stick to Rhi," she said shaking his hand. She couldn't help a chuckle from escaping at his question, "Thursday, actually." Skylar: His face freezed for a moment before he tried to recall what he has on Thursday. "Oh....well I have mostly free periods tomorrow. Except for Astronomy but that's at midnight so..." Rhi: She nodded, loosening her tie absent-mindedly. "I have Divination, Potions..." She trailed off and tried to remember what else was on her schedule. "Practice before dinner, hm..." Skylar: He scowled bitterly, "You actually believe that Divination shit?" He sighed and looked out of the window before pointing something out in the clear sky, "That, right there, is Cassiopeia and it's named after a vain queen from Greek Mythology who boasted about her beauty." Rhi: Narrowing her eyes at him, she stepped closer to him and looked out the window, too. "If that's ol' Cassy..." She trailed off, searching for a familiar formation that should be next to the constellation the Slytherin pointed out. "There it is! Cepheus, her husband. It looks like a gnome," she smirked at him. Her need to show off would one day be her downfall, she was sure. Skylar: He smiled gently as he turned around to the window and took a few steps forward before asking her a question, "And what is the star in Cepheus which is nearest to us?" He smirked, not expecting her to get it. Rhi: "I've no idea," she said with a highly sarcastic smile. "Which one, oh Star Lord?" Skylar: He laughed at the nickname he seemed to have been given by Rhi, "It's Kruger something, I need to ask Professor Wenlock the exact name." Rhi: Her lips tugged downward in a small frown, more confused than sad. "What, like Freddy Krueger?" Skylar: He sighed, "It's pronounced like that but not spelt." He then turned towards her, checking the time for the third time, 1:45am. "I think we should really get going....." Rhi: Nodding, she put a hand in front of her mouth to cover her yawn. "Mhm." Skylar: He shrugged before yawning and stretching at the same time, "Goodnight, I guess. Lovely meeting your acquaintance." He turned around on his foot and walked off down the hall, his footsteps adible for several seconds and a muffled cast of the spell lumos and then he was gone, with no trace he'd ever been there except in Rhi and his memory, of course. Rhi: '''With a mild glare in his direction -- he could've walked down the seven hundred flights of stairs with her, or rather she could've walked down the seven hundred flights of stairs with his lumos -- she cast her own lighting charm and made her way to the Hufflepuff common room, taking the opposite route than he did. Chapter 2: Enter (Professor) Proteus '''Rhi: Staying out so late after curfew had been a grave mistake -- she woke up late, barely missed breakfast, and as such collapsed in her assigned seat in the Potions classroom looking like a zombie. Her hair was a tangled mess and she was clutching her coffee cup as if it could potentially save her life. As much as she loved professor Proteus and his subject, she hated Thursdays with a passion. In the mean time, her Potions partner looked at her with an amused look on his bony face. Tristan: '''Lips forming a miniature smirk, the Slytherin loosened his tie enough to look just the right amount of casually unkempt, before poking Rhi's side. "Look alive, kiddo." A chuckle left his lips when the girl gave him the finger without looking up. "Enter Proteus," he murmured a warning, pulling out his book. Professor Edward Proteus was a student favourite and for a reason. He was young, barely thirty, easy going, and tried his best to make a tedious class like Potions easy to understand and interesting for his pupils. He was a nightmare in the mornings, though. '''Skylar: He sat at the opposite side of the room also quite tired and was losing focus quite a lot despite Potions being his best subjects. He sat beside his own potions partner, a blonde Gryffindor who frankly wasn't a Gryffindor at all. He occasionally took a few yawns into his sleeve along with a few half-assed conversations with her. However he went silent when Professor Proteus walked into the room. Proteus: He strutted into the classroom much like a king would strut into his own funeral however he had a boyish face which all but washed off the cockiness that surrounded him. He reached the head of the room and turned on his heel before pointing at Tristan quite violently. "You, Mr. Lauder. What's in the cauldron in front of me?" He motioned to the black cauldron in front of him. Inside the cauldron was a pinkish liquid with a strange pearly sheen to it. The young professor looked at his student expectantly. Tristan: While Rhi vanished her coffee mug with a swish and a murmured evanesco, Tristan gave the liquid a thoughtful look. "That's either an unfinished Voolubilis potion, or, which is more likely..." He trailed off, scooting closer to the cauldron. "May I?" he asked, tapping his fingers on the lid. After getting a nod of approval from Proteus, he lifted the lid and sniffed at it. A dreamy smile appeared on his face as he inhaled the delicious aroma again. "Amorentia," he said slowly, breathing in slowly and deeply. Proteus: "Correct," the professor said with a barely concealed eye-roll. "Five points to Slytherin. Miss Stark, would you be so kind as to escort mister Lauder to the back of the classroom, perhaps to miss Healy's and mr. Lune's desk, so he can recover? Switch partners with miss Healy while you're at it." Rhi: With a giggle and a shake of her head, Rhi got up from her seat and dragged Tristan away from the cauldron, grabbing his hand and leading him to the opposite side of the classroom. When the unlikely duo, 5'2 hipster Hufflepuff prefect and 6'1 not so secretly drug dealing Slytherin, reached their destination, Rhi let out a surprised chuckle at the sight of yesterday's late night companion. "Oh, hi!" she greeted, dropping Tristan's hand. "Stay." Category:Crossover Roleplays Category:Active Harry Potter Roleplays Category:Active Camp Half-Blood Roleplays Category:PG13 Rated